Marketing
From product design '''and '''building intrigue to (content) promotion, branding, business cards, e-mail marketing. Resources * "Signs of Quality" article and PDF on Big Brand System: about creating a product and service that boosts trust * 600 places to share my content * To build newsletter, mailing list: Aweber | Getresponse | MailChimp General Advice * Call to action: subtle, like recommendation from a friend * What is your mission statement? * What idea or concept created the brand originally? * How many blogs '''do you have? * How many '''images? * What content are you not using for promotion? Why? * Tie external factors into marketing (e.g. holidays, brand-related topics) * Promote existing content instead of writing lots of forgettable text (less content, more impact) ** How to: pair words with images! * 5 things customers care about when researching products and making purchase decisions: *# Cost/price questions *# Problems/issues questions *# Versus/comparison questions *# Review-based questions *# Best-of questions Captivating an Audience * Use visuals and emotion!! *# Faces provide context around a situation and help us decide how to act *# We mirror somebody's feelings (mirror neurons) *#* Show images including strong emotions! *#* Include my logo in incredibly exciting pics *# Appeal to common personal memories (childhood, relationships) *# Promise and deliver something new *#* No really, use the word "new"! *#* Showcase all the new things going on with my business * Appeal to the senses ** Smell, sight, touch, taste, sound Persuasion Social Proof Article on KISSmetrics * Simple definition of social proof: group influence ** "others are already doing it" * 7 things to understand: *# Negative doesn't work! *#* "Many people are stealing wood here" *#* Actually increases likelihood that more will do it! *# Positive does work *#* "77% of your neighbours are using fans instead of A/C" *# Include portrait pictures '''to improve trust *#* High quality *#* Inviting and friendly *# Evoke '''similar people *#* "Implicit egotism": we value people who are most like us *#* The more precisely you relate to your client persona, the better. *#* Citing "mirror neurons" here, as is often done. It's a pretty hyped concept and you'll want to read some critical thought on it. - Matt. *# Storytelling: customer stories *#* aka: anecdotes *#* Very nice: this article quotes psychological research! (2nd paragraph) *# Authority figures *#* "Halo effect": we judge an opinion based on our overall impression of the speaker *#* That's why we are more likely to believe people with an established strong rep *# Better no proof than low proof *#* Very low levels of social media proof might make people think of you as less trustworthy *#* Consider removing share counts from important parts of your site Trust, Relationships * Ask the community questions, then listen! * Give value and show results to build trust and legitimacy * Don't mention your product early on. Help people! Care! * Anticipate and meet your audience's needs * "Signs of Quality" on Big Brand System: about creating a product and service that boosts trust Branding * A niche is interesting, not boring! ** Tie my specific niche knowledge into current trends. ** Find and use curious bits of data I have. ** Make it funny. * Great brands have a clear purpose! ** Why do we exist? ** What do we stand for? ** What role will we play in people’s lives? ** What impact do we want to have on the world? ** Why are we the best? ** Why should you believe us? ** Why should you buy right now? Targeting, Personality * Be memorable: offer items/content people will talk about. E.g. outrageous, edgy, bold * Know your Customer: have a personality that vibes with my clientele (think TV shows: MIMYM, Roseanne) * Don't worry about who's not your customer. Write off those who don't match. Setting Yourself Apart * Article at Copyblogger ** Crossover: take something from one area and present to a different audience ** Metaphor: "duct tape marketing" ** Persona-driven: this would be personal branding Business Card * Design it to be a talking point * Positioning: how is my business unique? How does it help people? ** Slogan! Example: "Taking the fat out of computers" ** Simplicity: principle of 3. 3 elements, 3 fonts, 3 colours ** Relevance. Only include what's necessary to get in touch. ** Use the back ** Use a strong, recognizable, easy logo! ** Font: elegant? Strong? Flowery? Casual? Loud? Extreme? ** Consider card & font size: serif/sans serif? Product "Minimum Viable Audience" * Article on Copyblogger: build an audience first and let them reveal what they want ** Build a basic product for a test audience first. ** Then expand and improve depending on feedback * But before doing that, build a Minimum Viable Audience! ** Helps find out what people want to buy. How to tell if I have one: *** Receive enough feedback from e-mails, comments, networks, social media to evolve product *** Audience grows organically through sharing *** Gain enough insight into their needs to serve them beyond free service * Serving an (online) audience is Market Research ** Look what they're buying (not what they may say they want) ** It's my job to know what an audience wants * Build a better product, faster ** Embrace that it won't be perfect! That's good. Early adopters (fans!) are forgiving and provide feedback ** Be very explicit about the situation: best price, terms in exchange for helping make the product better * An audience attracts outside opportunity ** Once you have an audience, it starts growing organically ** ...and generating opportunities ** The audience will also reveal what's not right ''for the business * '''Waste not, want not' ** Do not take money from sb. else first (or at all) => no funding. You'll waste: *** Control *** Equity *** Opportunity * You're building a valuable business asset ** Your website is a growing value ** Retain 100% control and ownership of it Bait Pieces * Free "Bait Piece": info booklet, white paper, report addressing an aspect of the problem I solve ** Keep it simple: "10 ways to..." or a checklist ** Solve a problem: don't worry giving away advice for free - it's bait ** Make it valuable: work hard on this! ** Target it: to my niche ** Price it: "a $xx value" ** Use Media: video, presentation, audio, images? ** Promote it: '''e.g. in e-mails, with strong sales statement ** '''Hard & Soft offer: '''hard offer to contact me right now (e.g. free consultation), soft: to only take my free report for now Find the story behind my product. It needs: * A hero * A goal * Conflict * A mentor * A moral Promoting Content * Start marketing right after you publish an article! First step: ** Create a badge with: interesting image, headline & my URL (small) ** Then, share that on social media. It stands out * How to find pics (or: create one yourself - snapshot of blog + artistic styling) ** Square size ** 560x292 if I use a custom image when posting a link * 600 places to share my content! E-Mail Marketing * Add mailing list opt-in forms to my most-read articles: *# Check Google Analytics (Piwik) *# Add opt-in form * '''Newsletter '''sign-up has to be '''front and center! Get a plugin that pops up! Social Media Interaction * "Like" my community's posts both as page and person, and respond to everybody! * Share control of my page with audience: they can submit photos, content * Encourage them to share content on the spot - even while engaging! * Collect and share (collages of) fans' content, pair with links to page/blog, social media, questions How to Promote a Blog Post From Make a Living Writing: * Build relationships: other bloggers in my niche! ** Comment on their posts ** Share in social media ** Skype chat ** Offer guest post * Get active in social media (again, again!) ** Twitter is among the most important ** Followed by Google+ ** Use hashtags * Have social sharing buttons! * Design my post for shareability ** Buzzwords? ** Hot topics? ** Who to mention? ** Strong headline * Target my audience after sharing my post ** "Hey, I mentioned you in ..." * Use a scheduler Content as a Referral Tool Article on Copyblogger # Invited content: e.g. guest posts # Co-branded content: my partners distribute my e-book (co-branded with them) # Sponsored content: I speak/present at somebody's event # Curated content: bring together experts! # Incentivized content: get customers to create & share related content #* "Tell us the best use of our product" #* "Show us your results with our service" #* "Tell us why you want to win"